Bad Things
by Harley Psycho Quinn
Summary: (LadyNoir) Despite the abuse, and hate between them, Ladybug still helplessly stays by Chat Noir's side, throughout everything. When Chat decides to finally stop drinking and taking the drugs, will it be possible to fix their relationship and confess their secret identity?
1. Chapter 1

Bad Things:

 _Am I out of my head?_

 _Am I out of my mind?_

 _If you only knew the bad things I like_

 _Don't think that I can explain it_

 _What can I say, it's complicated_

 _Don't matter what you say_

 _Don't matter what you do_

 _I only wanna do bad things to you_

 _So good, that you can't explain it_

 _What can I say, it's complicated_

Marinette glances at her watch, and she sighs, looking at the kwami.

"Tikki, spots on!" She exclaims, and swings off into the night sky. Leaning against the gates to the Agreste household, he looks bad boy to perfection. He smiles slightly when he sees her, a mischevious glint in his eye Ladybug knew well.

It meant he was preparing something for her.

"Mi'lady," He bows, "How do you do?" She smiled, and pulls him closer.

"I'm good, and you?"

"Better now that I've seen you." He kisses her forehead, grinning, "You ready to wreck havoc?" She giggles, and he grabs her, lifting her in the air. She shrieks, smiling.

He takes her in the night sky, his eyes on her at all time.

"Ready for anything with you." She smiles at him.

 _Nothing's that bad_

 _If it feels good_

 _So you come back_

 _Like I knew you would_

 _And we're both wild_

 _And the night's young_

 _And you're my drug_

 _Breathe you in 'til my face numb_

 _Drop it down to that bass drum_

 _I got what you dream 'bout_

 _Nails scratchin' my back tatt_

 _Eyes closed while you scream out_

 _And you keep me in with those hips_

 _While my teeth sink in those lips_

 _While your body's giving me life_

 _And you suffocate in my kiss_

 _Then you said_

"Is this right?" She asks, doubt creeping in her. He picks up the bag of money.

"No," He replies, shrugging, "but it's fun."

"It's theft." She answers. "I don't want in." He pushes her against the wall, his breath smelling of alcohol.

"Yeah?" He says tiredly, "You don't want the money? I can make you happy with this money!" He snaps.

"I'm only happy because I'm with you." She responds, pulling him tighter, "Screw the money."

"So you don't want the money?" He asks doubtfully. She laughs.

"Yeah, I do." She admits, but looks him in his eyes, "I want you more though."

He grins, and chucks the money bag on the bank floor.

She runs her hands over his back, and he smiles, she wonders whether she's insane for staying with him. She decides against it, because she knows he wants her safe and that he'll do anything for her. He rolls his eyes, his mind wondering why he's lucky enough to have her.

"Well, I guess I'll never let you leave."

"Aw..." She smiles, "I don't ever want to leave you."

 _I want you forever_

 _Even when we're not together_

 _Scars on my body so I can take you wherever like,_

 _I want you forever_

 _Even when we're not together_

 _Scars on my body I can look at you whenever_

"You're an idiot!" She screams. "You always come back here, with more cuts! What makes you feel so good about getting into fights?"

"I won't let old perverts talk about you like you're Chloe." He snarls, and he hits the wall. His knuckles turned white.

"Chaton..." She snaps, "I don't care what they think."

"You aren't a slut." He yells, as she wraps a bandage over his arm. "And even if you were, I wouldn't let them say so!" She sighs, and rolls her eyes.

"I'm so touched by that." She murmurs. He runs a hand through her hair, kissing her hair. She does love him.

"I is sorry." He says, using broken English to win her over. She wraps her arms around his waist. She sighs, and he kisses her again.

"Just promise me that you'll try to stop fighting with the men at the bar." She whimpers.

"Alright, Mi'lady, I'll try to stop fighting." He replied, "I promise."

 _Am I out of my head?_

 _Am I out of my mind?_

 _If you only knew the bad things I like_

 _Don't think that I can explain it_

 _What can I say, it's complicated_

 _Don't matter what you say_

 _Don't matter what you do_

 _I only wanna do bad things to you_

 _So good, that you can't explain it_

 _What can I say, it's complicated_

 _I can't explain it_

 _I love the pain_

 _And I love the way your breath_

 _Numbs me of novacaine_

 _And we are_

 _Always high_

 _Keep it strange_

 _Okay, yeah, I'm insane_

 _But you the same_

 _Let me paint the picture_

 _Couch by the kitchen_

 _Nothin' but your heels on_

 _Losin' our religion_

 _You're my pretty little vixen_

 _And I'm the voice inside your head_

 _That keeps telling you to listen to all the bad things I say_

 _And you said_

"I hate you, you bloody whore!" She can't look at him. Tears pour from her eyes. She cries, and he looks at her with a broken, defeated look.

"Th-thanks, Chat." She snarls. "Love you too." The drunk blonde stumbles, gripping her hand. He growls, pushing her in to the coffee table.

"You know I didn't mean that." He growls, possessively gripping her. He scowls, and forces his lips against hers. She tries pushing him away, tries to say it's over, but can't bring herself away from him. He's her drug; her addiction that she doesn't want to cut off.

"Yeah, well you say it a lot when you're like this!" She retorts, desperate to salvage some of her dignity.

"Do I?" He yells, "maybe you should stop me getting drunk then." She laughs bitterly.

"It's my fault, yeah?" She hisses, "I love you, but I'm stuck with you, even though I don't want to be because I'm in love with you and you treat me like dirt." He responds by kissing her, and grips her shoulders, making sure she can't slip away. Her mouth moulds to his, and he pushes her on the table, playing with her suit with two fingers.

"That made no sense..." He whispers, "but I love you still."

"Why?" She asks.

"Why what?" He raises an eyebrow.

"Why are we still together?" She asks him. He shrugs, looking at her severely.

"Because we're insane, but we sharpen each other."

He kisses her again, this time uncaring about whether he leaves a mark.

All the more people would know she's his.

And nobody else's.

 _I want you forever_

 _Even when we're not together_

 _Scars on my body so I can take you wherever like,_

 _I want you forever_

 _Even when we're not together_

 _Scars on my body I can look at you whenever_

 _Am I out of my head?_

 _Am I out of my mind?_

 _If you only knew the bad things I like_

 _Don't think that I can explain it_

 _What can I say, it's complicated_

 _Don't matter what you say_

 _Don't matter what you do_

 _I only wanna do bad things to you_

 _So good, that you can't explain it_

 _What can I say, it's complicated_

 _The way we love, is so unique_

 _And when we touch, I'm shivering_

 _And no one has to get it_

 _Just you and me_

 _'Cause we're just living_

 _Between the sheets_

Ladybug lies on his chest, her hands on his bare chest. She breathes heavily, as though she's out of breath.

Well, because she is.

"Chat..." She whispers, and he groans in reply.

"Yeah, sweetheart?" He asks. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing!" She protests. "I just want to tell you you're good."

"I know, sweetheart.." She shivers as he trails his finger down her body. "I know."

 _I want you forever_

 _Even when we're not together_

 _Scars on my body so I can take you wherever like,_

 _I want you forever_

 _Even when we're not together_

 _Scars on my body I can look at you whenever_

 _Am I out of my head?_

 _Am I out of my mind?_

 _If you only knew the bad things I like_

 _Don't think that I can explain it_

 _What can I say, it's complicated_

 _Don't matter what you say_

 _Don't matter what you do_

 _I only wanna do bad things to you_

 _So good, that you can't explain it_

 _What can I say, it's complicated._


	2. Chapter 2

Ladybug sighs, and Chat turns around to face her.

"I'm going to stop drinking."

"Really?" She loops her arms around his neck lovingly. "That's great!"

She's going crazy.

It sounded like a good idea, but she never expected him to strangle the life out of a drunk guy trying to touch her in sexual places.

"That's against the law!" She screams.

"He deserved it," Chat examines his nails, looking at her out of the corner of his eye, "Besides, nobody'll remember him. Side effect of my cataclysm."

Sounds like he's used it before, she thinks as he growls.

"Yeah, it's still wrong."

"I don't act right around you." He looks at her, and she shivers under his gaze.

"No, it's not me, is it?" She demands, "It's the fact you're suffering withdrawal symptoms."

"Because I've stopped for you!" He yells, hitting out at the wall.

But she moves in front of him, and his fist hits her cheek. She stays silent, trembling with fear. She knows, deep down, he's trying, but she knows he needs help.

Help she can't provide until he's sober.

Chat enters the house, surprised Ladybug's with another man. And two women.

With clipboards and false smiles.

She looks devastated.

"What's going on?" He asks her.

"I'm sorry, Chat, I can't help you, but these people, they can! It's only for three months, and the drugs, drinking and smoking- you won't need to hurt anymore!" She persuades him. He hates himself for making her hurt, feel as if it's all his fault. He wants to change.

"Okay, Bugaboo, but when I'm out, I want to marry you. I want to spend my life for you. I- I'm only doing this for you."

"I'll marry you, Chat, when you're sober."

The man takes him by the arm, leading him into the car.

He's going to rehab. She waves at him, her eyes full of tears. God, he's only doing this for her. He will make her smile, and cry with tears of joy. For her, anything.

He'll go to rehab for her.

Anything.

For.

Her.


	3. Chapter 3

He never expected rehab to be so hard.

But as the Black Cat sat in bed on his ninth week there, he'd started to miss the soft lips of his love, the embrace she gave him, and her touch.

He needed her, so deeply it hurt.

The need of a drink was strong; he felt a bead of sweat pour down from his forehead. His vision blurred, and he groaned in pain.

"I need a drink." He snapped to his partner, a young man with a quiff.

"I need a cigarette, mate." The man with a quiff replied, "I'm Sal." Chat rummaged through his pockets, pulling out a long thin package.

"My last one. Take it."

"Wow, mate." He replied, and he pocketed it, grinning, "I don't have any alcohol, mate. Where'd you get it?"

"I must've... pick pocketed it off someone." He grinned, his eyes glinting, "Not that you'll tell on me."

"Why would I?"

"Exactly my point, mate."

"Oh, well, then." Sal gave him a sheepish grin.

"I'm gonna get out of here, soon. I got a hot girl back home." Sal raised his eyebrows sky high, "She's my fiancee."

"Damn, got a pic?"

"Yeah," He showed a picture of his Bugaboo, sighing softly in sorrow.

He was tired of being in rehab.

He just wanted a drink.

And his girlfriend.

He was allowed a phone call, and he listened to Ladybug.

"Hey, I heard you'll be let out soon!" She grinned, "That's great."

"Really? You want to see me?" He asked. She winked. He felt like he was in prison, and tortured by seeing her and being unable to touch her.

"Yeah, and give you a surprise." She giggled, "Trust me, you'll like it." She pressed her hand to the glass. He held his hand there, too. She had a tear roll down her face. He wiped his own eye, it was damp. Next to him, was a lonely Sal, who's Mother hadn't turned up. He sighed, and moved his nose to the glass. She smiled sadly, leaning in, and her breath misted the glass.

"I trust you." The bell rang, and she stood up, dusting her suit off.

"I'll see you in a week, babe." She smiled slightly, and he called after her, she turned around, smiling. "Yeah?"

"I love you, sweetheart." He whispered.

"I love you too."

One week, he told himself, one week until you can hold her in your arms.

He collapsed to the floor before she'd left.


End file.
